Reincarnate
by Firefly Conlon
Summary: A Tokio Hotel fanfiction.  What would you do for a second chance at true love? Me? I would travel the world, risk my life, and trade myself to an enemy I never knew existed.
1. Prologue

**I had to do it...and Daddy's Little Prinzessin will be re-uploaded and finished AFTER this story is done. I just read all those Tokio Hotel/Vampire things and decided to write one. **

**Most of the ones I've read have to do with Twilight-based events. Mine is completely original. The only things that come _close _to Stephanie Meyers is the Superspeed and Superstrength. Other than that...it's all MINE!**

**I do NOT under ANY circumstances own Bill, Tom, Georg, or Gustav. **

**(OMG Gustav's full name is: Gustav Klaus Wolfgang Shafer! haha!)  
**

* * *

PROLOGUE

MAY OF 1932, BLOOMSBURY, ENGLAND

I raced through the woods, my heavy dress pulling me back and tearing with every step. My bustle stuck on a raspberry bush and I reached back and ripped it off before continuing to run. I kept my head down, dodging trees and bushes . My hair, once in a neat and fashionable bun, was falling down my shoulders.

My breath came in ragged pants as I sprinted. It was hard to do wearing this lacy, flouncy wedding dress. Tears escaped my eyes one by one, only to be dried by the wind. The man who I had sworn to love forever lay dead at unfinished reception and the killer was chasing me. I stopped running and turned to face the oncoming attacker. If my beloved Brandon was dead, then I would die as well. We would be forever together, even in death. I heard the _crunch _of tree branches snapping like toothpicks. The reason I had chosen Brandon over him: he was one of _them. _The undead...a vampyre.

"You're mine now," the dark figure burst through the bushes at a superhuman speed. He looked at me, his eyes flashing red. I stood my ground, twisting my wedding ring with my fingers.

"Just kill me already," my voice shook with anger, I took a few steps back.

"Kill you? Why would I kill you?" he asked, laughing a bit. He wasn't even breathing hard!

"Because you killed Brandon," I snarled.

"I love you, I would never kill you! I just had to kill that man to _get _you," he spoke.

"But _why_ Tomas?" I asked. He just shook his head.

"I want you to be forever mine," he took a few steps towards me and opened his mouth.

"Don't even think about it," before I could finish, there was a searing pain in my neck, and everything went black around me.


	2. Fragments of Time

**So here is chapter two: A lot of things are explained. Jazzy is actually based off my best friend Jack XD (who is a dude...and HATES Tokio Hotel with a passion because their music "Makes him want to kill himself" I offered to do it for him XD) LOVE YOU JACKYBOY! You are my Goldfish (inside joke)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Tokio Hotel, or Jack!  
**

* * *

JUNE 2010

I was finally here, back where it all started. I looked around me at the familiar rooms. I had never moved or changed anything: the whole house was the same as it was when we met here in 176 years ago. The small German village never _did _get used to the strange girl who only visited every once in the great while. I just wanted to see the house that Brandon and I were so happy in. We had met here, at my friend's soiree. The Victorian era _was _quite fashionable and tasteful in furniture. My mind rewound to that fateful night.

_"Hallo," a smooth voice said from behind me. I turned, my green taffeta dress rustling._

_"Umm, hello," I said shyly. I hid my face behind my fan, as was proper, and waited for him to say something._

_"Do you speak German?" he asked. I shook my head no. We chatted for awhile, before he returned to the piano and played for a bit. He had midnight black hair that was smoothed back effortlessly. His clothes were simple, yet elegant. Certainly not the fashion for men! I realized with a start...I, Beatrice Chauncey, had been talking with the _hired help. _A very bad thing to do in high society. I flounced away, my head held high. I didn't look back at the piano player, and did not see the look of hurt in his eyes. _

_It was four years after that night that we were to be wed. It had turned out differently than I thought, because the mysterious piano player was charming and handsome. The wedding was a marvelous and grand occasion, paid for by my parents of course. My dress was ruffled and covered in French lace. Brandon's suit was also imported, but from Italy. My parents spared no expense for this joyous day._

_And then Brandon was murdered just after our vows, by Tomas. Tomas had been Brandon's rival, and my date to that fateful soiree all those years ago. He was also a vampyre. And it was on my wedding day in 1834 that he turned me into one of his kind. _

"Oh Brandon, I miss you so much," I fell onto the couch and began to cry. When Tomas changed me, I awoke _refreshed_. Stephanie Meyers did capture some essences of Vampyrism, but not completely. We can smell things like a tracking dog, have vision like a hawk, and have incredible strength and speed. We sleep like everyone else, breathe like everyone else, the sun has no effect on us, and we usually avoid anything with garlic on it. We react like an allergy, it makes us itch but it doesn't kill us. We also have some sort of ability that allows us to squirrel away money so that we find ourselves rich. While the tears fell, I had a happy thought. Tomas was gone.

_"Tomas?" I asked. My eyes opened, my vision was crystal clear. _

_"Liebe?" he asked, racing to my side and helping me up. I looked up adoringly, giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek and resting my head in the crook of his neck. "See? I'm not as bad as you th-"_

_He never got to finish the thought, because I sunk my new found fangs into his neck, and drained him completely. He fell to the ground, pale as death. I smirked down at his unmoving form. "That's for my liebe, my Brandon."_

_Then I raced away to find any sort of unsuspecting animal I could quench my thirst with. After living in the woods and training myself to be immune to the human scent, I returned to humanity. My powers of speed and strength were new to me, it took a long time to control them properly. At one point, I accidentally used superspeed in front of an elderly neighbor. It was quite a spectical to behold: Her standing there in her old pink nightgown and me in my bloomers. I almost laughed, but instead, went to hide._

_One night, I pictured the old lady forgetting what she saw. I dreamed about it, her forgetting, and found that she truly _had _forgotten. It was as if my mind had erased the memory. It was my extra power. That one little glitch in my system that other vampyres did not posess. _

"Hello?" a voice called from the doorway. I stood and ran over to see who it was.

"Jazzy!" I smiled, wiping away my signs of misery. "What are you doing in Madgeburg?"

"Looking for my best friend!" she came inside and gave me a big hug, wiping a last tear away. "Thinking of Brandon again?"

"Yes," I sighed, "I think of him more often now than I ever did."

"I wonder why," Jazzy walked into my kitchen and pulled out a carton of milk. She poured some out into a cup. "Still in disguise, right?"

"Yeah, food coloring," I said. She sipped it tentatively at first anyway. "Yum, A positive!"

"Come on Jazzy, why else did you come?" I asked. I knew that smile anywhere, it was the 'I have a surprise' smile. Did I mention Jazzy was a vampire too? Well, she is.

"I scored us tickets to a Tokio Hotel concert!" she shrieked. Jazzy had been obsessed with this German boy band for about a year, and I thought they were interesting. Their lead singer looked kind of like a girl though.

"When is it? And where?" I asked.

"Tomorrow night, here in Madgeburg," she said. "Which means we need to go shopping!"

"Alright!" I laughed. I allowed her to drag me to the rental car she had. It was a convertible, of course. Jazzy turned on her favorite album, _Scream _by Tokio Hotel. I sang along to a couple songs I knew, smiling as Jazzy's wavy black/brown hair streamed out behind her like a banner. My own straight blond hair was in a ponytail. We arrived at the local Hot Topic, smiling and giggling. I grabbed my purse and followed her into the store.

"What do you need?" I asked.

"Glow-in-the-dark nail-polish, some T-shirts, a pair of black skinny jeans, a studded belt and some accessories. You?"

"Same." and thus began our hunt for all things Tokio Hotel. After practically buying the store from the appreciative manager, we drove home to have a spa night.

"I love this movie!" I giggled, painting Jazzy's nails a neon green.

"Me too, Orlando Bloom is so hot," Jazzy sighed. "It's a wonder no one's realized he's one of us yet."

"I know," I laughed. Pirates Of The Caribbean was one of the funniest movies I'd ever seen, not to mention that the hottest actor ever was an undercover vampyre!

"Your turn," Jazzy mumbled after her nails were dry.

"Alright. But I want my done in black," I set my hands on her lap as she began painting on the blinding orange polish. "Being the undead is so cool!"

"I know, right?" Jazzy smiled. "And your color is boring!"

"Shut up," I mumbled.

"The concert will be awesome!"

"If only-"

"Brandon were here," Jazzy finished for me, heaving a melodramatic sigh. "He's been dead for 172 years honey. Find someone else!"

"I can't! We were meant for each other! I wish Tomas never existed," I huffed.

"Okay. Let's just focus on having a fun time at the concert," Jazzy laid a calming hand on my arm.

"Goodnight Jazzy," I turned off the T.V. and ran up to my bedroom. I heard Jazzy mumbling under her breath.

"Wait until she sees him up close."

I chose to ignore her cryptic behavior as I readied myself for bed. I pulled on one of my old nightgowns, from when I was still human. I slipped into the large bed and fell into a dream. _A boy, no older than nineteen, was washing his face in a small sink. A boy walked in behind him, his hair was in dreadlocks. The boy who was washing his face looked up. _

_"Yeah Tom?" he asked. _

_"It wouldn't hurt to go without makeup for a day, Bill," he shook his head and laughed. The other boy, with dyed black hair, frowned and finished washing. _

_"Shut up Mr. I-Flirt-With-Anything-That-Walks."_

_"Whatever, night Bill," Dreadlock-boy smirked._

_"Night Tom," I gasped at their names. Bill and Tom..._Kaulitz?

"WAKE UP TODAY WE HAVE A CONCERT TO GO TO!" Jazzy jumped onto the bed and shook me awake. I just pushed her off and gave a groan of annoyance.

"I'm going to take a shower," I grabbed my stuff and took over the small bathroom. I could hear Jazzy singing from downstairs, her off-notes making me cringe and hum along to block her out. All throughout the rest of the morning, I couldn't help thinking about my strange dream and what it meant.


	3. When Love Is Dead

**OMG LOOK! A PLOTLINE!**

**Deets: The girl's name is Beatrice. **

**I used the Victorian spelling of vampire so it's "VAMPYRE" with a Y. I also went back and fixed chapter 1, so if you like this story...go back and re-read it. I realised some parts sounded SUPER CHEESEY. I altered them to make them more realistic...as realistic as a Tokio Hotel story about vampyre romance gets. XD**

**How come I have 40 views...and 2 _re_veiws. HELLO PEOPLE? You don't read...I don't write. It's that simple. **

**THANK YOU LOVELIES! You should all go read XxShelbyKaulitzxX's "Languages Can't Keep Us Apart"**

**Danke!**

**R&R bitte, bitte, _bitte_**

* * *

"I did _not _sign up for this," I grumbled. Jazzy ignored me, pinning my hair up in some crazy new style. She wouldn't let me see my makeup or hair until I was completely finished. My scalp was probably a raw mass of curled hair and bobby pins by now, and my face was probably covered in neon colors that a _clown_ would be scared of.

"I'm almost done," I could hear the concentration in her voice.

"Okay," I heaved an annoyed sigh and let my shoulders slump. I began to hum along to whatever Tokio Hotel song Jazzy was blaring from Ipod dock. I looked over to her picture of Bill. His hair was shoulder-length in the emo style, choppy and black with some white streaks down one side. His jeans were tight at the top, but flared a little. His blue t-shirt was stained with different colored paint splatters. _He's kind of cute, _I admitted to myself. In the picture, his bangs covered one heavily lined eye, and the other was closed. He was skinny, but not obnoxiously so, just _lean. _

"Staring?" Jazzy giggled, following my line of sight to the poster.

"I never noticed what he looked like before," I muttered, "He's kind of cute."

"I know!" she clapped her hands together like a giddy child on Christmas morning. "You're finished!"  
I looked into the mirror and gasped. My hair was curled, pulled up into a seemingly effortless and graceful ponytail, andTwo curls framed my face. My skin was covered in a light powder, making it looked paler than usual. My eyes were lined with gold and my eyelashes were tipped with the same metallic color. My cheeks were pale, rose-petal pink and my sapphire eyes were wide in wonder. I looked like a doll, one of the ones that sat on my large mahogany shelf in my room when I was young and still a human.

"I...I don't know what I could say besides, thank you," I turned and hugged Jazzy. "I look almost the same as I did on my wedding day."

"I saw the old picture on the mantle," Jazzy blushed. "That was my inspiration."

"Let's get ready to go," I smiled. Jazzy nodded, running to her closet and flinging it open.

"It's a good thing we're the same size!" she shouted from deep within the clothes-filled cavern. Out flew some shirts, jackets, two pairs of skinny jeans, and several different bags.

"This is mine!" I shouted, reaching for the old military-style leather jacket.

"No, set it down," my friend ordered me like a puppy. I set the jacket gingerly on the bed and pouted.

"Not fair," I stuck my tongue out.

"Here, let me choose your outfit!"

"You already did my hair!"

"So? I proved you can trust me!"

"Good point," I mumbled my last retort. Jazzy set out a pair of black skinnies with rips, a _Humanoid _t-shirt with gears and wires on it, and onto that pile she added the military jacket. Next to it laid a pile of rings, necklaces, and hair bows.

"That's your pile, dress in your assigned outfit and pick your accessories!" she ordered. I slipped into the closet to change. I adjusted my skinnies until they fit comfortably and made sure the shirt was a little bit loose (I hate tight shirts). The jacket was cool against my warm skin, making me give a delicate shiver. When I walked back into the bedroom, Jazzy was wearing a pair of purple skinny jeans, an _I LOVE GEORG LISTING _shirt, and a few neon bangles. She was such a bubbly, bright person.

I smiled softly when I thought of her obsession with the bassist. What would happen when they grew old and stopped playing? What if the band broke up? What then? We would still be alive and forever young. _A curse that came gift-wrapped,_ I thought.

"Why do you look so sad?" a perky voice pulled me away from my thoughts.

"I was just thinking," I said.

"_That _can't be good!" Jazzy giggled. I smacked her on the arm before choosing my jewelry. I laced a black choker around my neck. It was a ribbon with a single blood-drop garnet in the center. I laughed at the irony.

"I'm kind of glad to have a distraction," I sighed. "Plus, I haven't been to a concert since the ninety's!"

"Metallica?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Iron Maiden," I said. She laughed.

"I remember that one!"

"When I screamed so loud security took me backstage so I would shut up?" I asked. Jazzy just began to belly-laugh. "I met you at that concert!"

"Good point," she said.

_"I love you!" I screamed loudly. The pulsing of the drums ran through the large speakers and into my veins, my heart began to pump wildly. I looked around, everything was in a red film. I was thirsty! Not here...not now! I couldn't expose myself or my kind. To my left, a girl with dark wavy hair was headbanging, her bangles clinking together melodically. Her voice was rough and scratchy, but she sang with all her breath. _

_"Hey, what's your name?" I shouted over the noise._

_"Jazmine!" she called back. _

_"Cool! I'm Beatrice!" _

_"Wanna hang out later?" _

_"TOTALLY!" _

_After the concert, I was walking with Jazmine to a local bar. "Call me Jazzy," she broke the silence._

_"Okay," I nodded slowly. _

_"That was an awesome concert," she laughed. Her laugh sounded like a bell being rung...she was perfect for our kind. She could join us, I could have a real friend._

_"Come here, I have to show you something," I pulled her into an alleyway. _

_"Please don't tell me you're a serial killer. I was having a good day," she said, straining away a little._

_"Nope, I'm totally and one-hundred-percent normal. Besides the fact..." I paused, "I'm a vampyre."_

_"Buffy fan?" she asked, smiling a little. _

_"Hate that show," I muttered darkly. Jazzy quit struggling when my fangs came out of my gums with a little _pop_. "Wanna join me?" _

_"Me? A vampyre?" she asked._

_"Yes," I smiled. "I just feel really loose and normal around you. You're my first friend in a century!"_

_"Sure, go ahead. My dad's an idiot, my mom lives somewhere in Europe, go for it."_

_I bit her. Right there in the alley. She didn't even faint. Her eyes flashed a deep forest green, before lightening to their normal shade._

_"I'm thirsty," she said._

_"That is one of the oddest reactions I've ever seen in a newchanged," I muttered. We set off to hunt._

"You are extremely distracted lately," Jazzy pulled on my hand anxiously. "It's time to go! The Limo is waiting down stairs!"

"I don't know what it is, I just feel odd," I said, shaking myself from my stupor. "I'm coming."

"Good, I don't want to be late for my fifth Tokio Hotel concert!"

"Jeez," I sighed, before I stumbled out the door. The limo was white, hidden in the shadow of my house. I clambered in the back with Jazzy and smiled politely at the driver, motioning for him to go. He sped down the road.

"Where is the concert again?" I asked.

"I'm not sure," Jazzy muttered.

"As long as we end up where Georg is, right?" I asked.

"Pretty much," Jazzy laughed. I couldn't help but give a giggle myself, she was crazy for the bassist.

"We've arrived," the driver said in a clipped, official voice.

"Thank you!" I smiled.

"I'll call you when the concert is over, Mr. Bronsen," Jazzy gave the driver a wink. He gave a toothy smile, and winked back. He had fangs.

"Exactly how many of us are there?" I asked. Jazzy shrugged before walking through the entrance of the music hall. We took our places (In the front row) and waited patiently. Shrieking, crying, hyped and hysterical girls filled in the space behind us, even a few guys. Most of them were extremely buzzed up on sugar and adrenaline.

"Pre-concert high, after-concert hangover," Jazzy and I mumbled in tandem, laughing at ourselves. We had been to many, _many _concerts in our time, but this was the most packed.

"It's funny," Jazzy cocked her head to the side, "I first heard them when they were playing in a bar. They were twelve I think."

"Stalker," I muttered.

"Only for Georg," she said innocently. I rolled my eyes melodramatically. Unexpectedly, fog rolled out onto the stage and blinded us. When it cleared, Tom, Georg, and Gustav were playing softly.

"Welcome to Tokio Hotel's Humanoid City!" Bill's voice called. "I hope you have a great time!"

Girls all around me screamed, shattering my eardrums. The music intensified tenfold, blasting from the speakers and making my blood thrum in my veins, pulsing with the beat of the music. The heavy base and drumbeats pounded in my head and vibrated through my body, making me bob and sway along to the music. I didn't scream, choosing only to listen to the voice that sang beautifully.

"You're frantic, don't you panic, let it go, oh. We are, we are, we are radio hysteria!" Bill sang, running from one side of the stage to the other. His costume was tight black body armor, fitting his slim figure and making him look dashing. I took a deep breath, steadying my sways in time with the beat. I felt eyes on me, not only from people on stage, but from girls around me. After the song was finished, Bill began addressing the audience. "After the show, we will pick two lucky fans to come backstage and talk! You also have a chance to join us for dinner! The two who scream loudest and look like they're having the most fun will win!"

Around me, the room seemed to erupt in chatter and squealing. I looked over to Jazzy. She was staring up that stage, saturated in adoration and hope. I just laughed, rolling my eyes and headbanging as another rock song came on. I sang along with a few lyrics I knew, and hummed the tune of songs I didn't. They played five or six songs before Jazzy interrupted my thoughts for the second time that night.

"Having fun?" Jazzy called.

"Totally!"

"And now, a slower song. So that Bill can catch his breath," Georg muttered into his microphone. The room laughed simultaneously, almost robotic sounding. Jazzy squeaked in happiness when Georg spoke. Tom set down his guitar and walked over to the piano I hadn't noticed until now. He began to play a haunting melody. Bill started to sing softly, the first slow song in this entire concert.

"Is there anybody out there, walking alone? Is there anybody out there, out in the cold? One heartbeat lost in the crowd. Is there anybody shouting what no one can hear? Is there anybody drowning, pulled down by fear?" I sang along softly. Tears fell from my gold-tipped lashes, one by one.

"What's wrong?" Jazzy asked, placing a cool hand on my shoulder.

"Jazzy, this song..." I choked. "Brandon wrote it for me."

"That's impossible," Jazzy whispered. I shook my head.

"The chorus is different though." When it came around again, I altered the words the the version I knew. "Run straight to me, run straight to me, I know you're scared, when you can't breathe, I will be there, run straight to me."

"Oh mein gott," Jazzy gasped, her hand covering her mouth. "Look up at Bill."

Bill's eyes were closed, his sweat making the eyeliner run. The hand holding the microphone was shaking slightly, and when he opened his eyes again, they were aimed straight at me. I had never seen them open before, and when I did: I gasped. They were a deep chocolate brown, so familiar and warm.

Brandon's eyes.  
My true love's eyes.

My gaze never broke from his until the song was over and Tom called to him from across the stage. Jazzy jabbed me in the side with her elbow, "What was that for?"

"Umm, you just totally had a moment with Bill Kaulitz! He practically sang that song to you!"

"In the years you've been stalking Tokio Hotel, have you ever noticed something?" I asked.

"What kind of 'thing'?" Jazzy inquired.

"Bill looks _identical _to Brandon!" I said softly. Jazzy gasped, recognition and amazement lighting her eyes.

"Tom looks like Tomas too!" she said. I looked up, trying to picture what she saw. It was clear that the Kaulitz boys were twins, but their styles were very different, and Tom did resemble Tomas.

"Do you think they could be your second chance?" Jazzy asked. "For love?"

"I loved only Brandon," I smiled, "Why would Tomas be back as well?"

"I don't know," Jazzy muttered, "But I have a bad feeling about it!"

Bill's voice interrupted our deep conversation. "And now the two fans who will join us for a backstage tour, and dinner tonight!"

"Those two in the front!" Georg bellowed. He pointed to someone near us. We looked around to see who had won the prize. "The girl with the dark wavy hair and her blond friend!"

"Us?" Jazzy pointed to herself and me. Georg nodded solemnly.

"Come on!" I grabbed my stricken friend's hand and ran for the door that read "_BACKSTAGE. AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY"_

"Hallo," Gustav met us there and dragged us on stage. "What are your names?"

"I'm Beatrice, and this is Jazzy," I introduced us. Girls in the audience were smiling and glaring at the same time.

"Wanna sing our closing song with us?" Bill asked, offering me a microphone.

"Of course," I wouldn't pass up a chance to sing with Brandon's look-alike.

"Alright, _Ready, Set, Go!_" Bill shouted. The crowds cheered and the instrumental began. I found myself singing along. Jazzy was in the background next to Georg, playing a second base that magically appeared on stage from the wings. _Of all the crazy concerts I've been to, and all the things I've seen in my lifetime...this is one of the strangest. And most wonderful. _


	4. Freiheit 89

**Okay, so the plot is moving really fast now. I tried to slow it down a bit in this chapter, but I failed. Don't worry though, I'm working on it for future chappies.**

**I do not own Tokio Hotel.**

**BUT I GOT A BRAND-SPANKIN-NEW BLACK NETBOOK FOR CHRISTMAS! This is the first fanfiction to be written on it! I'm so proud!**

**Please REVIEW! Even if it's only a few words! You can even leave mild flamage. (MILD)**

**Also: IM a Huge Fan chapter 2 should be coming out soon! DANKE!**

* * *

We sat at the table awkwardly, looking back and forth between the boys. "Well, this is going to be an interesting meal!" Georg smiled.

"You're so funny," Jazzy giggled. That girl about ready to faint. She hadn't been this excited since...ever. Georg was probably her first serious celebrity crush, and he wasn't even that famous!

"Thanks." Georg and Jazzy started their own conversation, ignoring the rest of humanity. Gustav was being anti-social and started texting. Bill and Tom turned on me with the curiosity of a rather interested scientist with a new specimen.

"How many of our concerts have you been to?" Tom asked. _Vain much? _

"This is my first, my friend Jazzy is a huge fan." I motioned to the enthralled girl across from me, who was talking animatedly with Georg.

"I see," Bill nodded. "What's your favorite song?"

"At the moment, Time is Running Out by Muse. Or maybe Dark Blue by Jack's Mannaquin!" I sipped my water, it tasted metallic. I could eat and drink because my digestive system still worked like a human's, the food just wasn't satisfying. I picked at my salad, more intent on Bill's face. Those warm amber eyes seemed to melt my insides just like they did over a hundred years ago. My mind wandered back and I felt myself smiling.

"Are you feeling okay?" a voice broke through my thoughts. Tom's hand was waving in front of my face. He seemed a little on the edgy side tonight. Maybe that was normal for him.

"Sorry, I got lost in thought," I sighed. Jazzy rolled her eyes.

"Lost in the past again?" she asked, chuckling. I nodded slowly, my eyes flicking between our hosts.

"Past?" Bill asked.

"It's a very long and uninteresting story," I smiled darkly. Georg just shook his head and took another bite of food, returning his attention to Jazzy. Bill and I started to talk while Tom and Gustav had started to mumble unintelligibly to each other, I think I picked up the word 'phone' and 'crazy' somewhere in their conversation.

"So, where are you girls from?" Bill asked, his curiosity returning.

"I'm from Bloomsbury," I said.

My mind began to wander again, although I was still paying attention to Bill and his conversation. His face hadn't changed at all when he was reincarnated, despite the layer of makeup that I found attractive. Eyeliner made his eyes more wide and childish, just like they had been before. His hair was still dark as a raven's wing and longer than it should be, he was so eccentric!

"England?" he raised a pierced eyebrow.

"Yes," I said. "My husband was from here in Madgeburg."

"I'm sorry you lost someone so dear to you," Bill reached to give me a hug. I felt myself in Brandon's arms again and it make my heart twist, I grimaced in pain. An image raced through my head, Brandon and I at the seashore hugging, it was two weeks before our disasterous wedding. I heard Bill gasp in surprise. Had he seen it too? _Keep control of your powers Beatrice! _

"Are you okay?" Tom asked his twin, concerned.

"Yeah, I just had this really weird sense of deja vu!" Bill said, rubbing his temples and looking at me oddly out of the corner of his eye. "I saw a beach."

I slapped myself mentally.

"We'd better get going," Gustav mumbled. "Jost will be ticked if we miss curfew."

"Yeah," Georg sighed, sending a last yearning glance at Jazzy. She smiled back, before digging around in her purse.

"Do you want our numbers?" she asked. Georg and Bill nodded excitedly. Tom rolled his eyes and Gustav...was still texting.

"Here's mine and here's Bea's!" Jazzy handed the paper to Georg, who instantly flicked open his wallet and stuffed it in. Bill looked apprehensively at his band mate.

"Don't lose that," he commanded. Georg nodded solemnly.

"I'll go call a cab," I told Jazzy, walking towards the door. A firm grip stayed my wrist, and I turned to face Bill.

"We can drive you home," he insisted.

"You're very kind," I complimented. He just blushed a little and walked out to the limo with me in tow. We settled in the posh black leather seats, buckling in and turning to face each other. It was so simultanious that I nearly laughed at myself.

"Where do you live?" he asked. "So I can tell the driver."

"1089 Freiheit Street," I instructed, Bill's eyes widened and he looked down at his sleeve. I raised an inquisitive eyebrow as he pulled up his jacket. I looked at his forearm, written there in ink was _Freiheit 89_. My intake of breath was barely audible, but Bill looked up into my eyes. I felt my stomach and heart contort, I'm sure my face was burning dangerously red. The ache in my stomach, heart, and head began to pound harder. I noticed, through the sudden haze, that my fangs started to come out. I panicked.

"I have to go," I leapt out of the limo. Georg, Gustav, Tom and Jazzy were just getting to the car when I started running down the street towards my house. I followed the familiar scent until I was standing on the front porch, sobbing my heart into my hands. _He recognized me! He still has a chance of remembering me! _

JAZZY'S POV

I was talking with Georg about the different types of bass when there was a loud _slam_. I looked over to see Beatrice running down the street, her face void of any emotion but pain. My eyes widened when I realized Bill must have had a moment of recognition. That's the only reason my friend would be so upset or excited. I ran to the car and threw open the door.

"What happened?" I pleaded. Bill was still looking over to her door, shock written across his made-up face.

"She gave me her address, I showed her my tattoo, she ran out," his voice was blatantly shocked.

"Let me see," I moved into the backseat next to Bill. The other three boys filtered in and the vehicle sped towards my house. I prayed that Bea had used her vampyric super-speed to beat us there and was inside waiting for me. If she saw Bill again she may break down, or even change him on the spot. Shock affects vampyre females in strange ways sometimes. That would be disastrous. "What does your tattoo say?"

Bill, still too stunned for words, offered his pale arm for me to look at. _Freiheit 89_, oh. My. Georg.

"Wow...that's really coincidental," I mumbled, shaking my now-aching head.

"And extremely creepy!" Gustav smiled. I just ignored the feeling of dread and premonition creeping through my veins. We pulled up in front of the old white victorian style mansion and I stepped over Bill to extract myself from the silent limo.

"This is my stop boys," I said. "Thank you for a very _interesting _night, and a GREAT concert!"

"Woah...this is your _house_?" Georg asked, shocked. The large mahogany double doors were intricately carved. The gothic style windows and velvet drapes made the place look like an old horror movie set. I just sent Georg a halfhearted smirk before walking towards the porch. I heard the quiet sobbing before I tripped over the body. _I did not see that coming. _

"Are you alright?" came a smooth voice from behind me. _Can't those stupid boys just stay away? Can't they tell they've done something? _I snarled low in my throat, inaudible to the four oblivious humans.

"Come on Bea, into the house," I said, lifting her to a wobbly standing position. She looked up at Bill and Tom and gave one wild and terrified shriek. She wailed her anguish loudly, crying out in unimaginable pain. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell to the ground. I turned to face the shocked band. "DO YOU SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE?"

"What exactly did we do?" Georg asked, ever the voice of reason.

"Here," I searched through Bea's pockets until I found the wallet. Inside was an old black and white photo of her and Brandon. I handed it to Georg. His eyes widened to the size of large tea saucers.

"Oh mein gott," he muttered. "Bill, you need to see this."

"Who is that?" Bill asked, staring down at the photo in shock. It was his face, feature for feature.

"That _was _her husband," I gave a dark chuckle. I snatched the wallet away and shoved it into my bag. "Goodnight, Tokio Hotel."

I lifted Beatrice up into my arms and carried her into the house. I dropped her on the couch and went back to close the door. Before I could, Tom stepped inside. His eyes seemed to flick back and forth and he suddenly grabbed his head. "TOM?"

He gave a strangled cry before falling to his knees on the mahogany flooring. I yanked him out the door and threw him to the ground. "Can't you see? You're not wanted here."

"We are a super famous international band that you got to spend the day with...and now you're being mean?" Gustav was in shock. I lost all sense of self-restriction as I let loose on the insolent drummer.

"Well Bill just made my best friend pass out, Tom intruded on our privacy and is probably having a very strange flashback right now that he will _never_ understand, and you two are just STANDING there. Georg seems to be the only one with any sense at all! Go away!" I slammed the door in their faces and retreated to the cold indoors. I carried Bea upstairs and changed her into her pajamas. I laid her down on the large four-poster bed, covering her up with the silk sheets.

TOM'S POV

"I'm going to see if Beatrice is okay," I suddenly exclaimed to my friends. Jazzy had left the door open, and I had the strange impulse to see inside the mansion. I stepped in the door and looked around slowly, taking in every detail. I saw an angry Jazzy approaching me just before the whole room went sepia and my vision wavered. Everything was changing and re-arranging in front of my eyes.

_I was talking to a young man my age, who looked on with obvious envy. The young woman on my arm, an exact copy of Beatrice, was laughing and looking up at me. She was so beautiful. I should marry her. _Where did that thought come from? _I spun her outside to the dance floor where elegant couples were dancing the minuet in large fancy gowns or trim suits. The men had their was slicked back away from their faces and shortened it at the back. _My hair was short too._ The only exception was the piano player, who wore his long black hair in a short ponytail. _

_"Come, darling," I purred to 'Beatrice'. "Shall we dance?"_

_"Of course, love," I felt my heart speed up. Some primal instinct to _bite _her arose in my mind. I ignored it and began to twirl back and forth with the girl in my arms. The piano stopped momentarily and I stooped to murmer, "I'll go fetch us some refreshments."_

_"Okay darling, I needed a rest anyhow," she smiled. I walked towards a table, my legs knowing the way. _I had no control over my body. _When I returned, the piano player was talking in a velvety, hushed tone with _my _soon-to-be fiance! _

_"Come along, Beatrice," I pulled her away from the odd man. She smiled up at me warmly, her eyes showing only love._

_"Thank you," she simpered, "I didn't want to be seen talking with the hired help."_

_"Of course not, dearest pet," I patted the back of her hand and leaned down to peck her on the cheek. _

When everything around me returned to normal, we were sitting in the hotel again.

"What just happened?" I asked drowsily. Bill shook his head in annoyance.

"You ran into their house and passed out, clutching your head like you had a nasty hangover," Gustav chuckled. Georg whacked him upside the head.

"I had the weirdest dream," I sighed, heaving myself off the floor and into the bathroom.

"Jazzy said you would," Bill said offhandedly.

"She did?" I stuck my head out the door, curious.

"Yeah, something about a flashback," Bill ran a hand through his long hair.

"Bill, can you put your hair into a ponytail for a second?" I asked. He gave me a startled look. "Don't ask, just do it!"

"Okay then Mr. Pushy," he threw his hair into a twist tie. He looked (from the neck down) exactly like the piano player in my dream! I think that's when I passed out again.

BEATRICE'S POV

Bill...Brandon...Tom...Tomas...Tom...Bill!

I heard a loud and terrified screaming noise, like a teakettle whistling. My throat became raw and scratchy. _Was that me? _The sight of the two boys before me wavered and flickered like a dimming candle. I saw the shadows of darkness creeping in through the edges of my vision, slowly taking over. The light seemed to dull and go out completely. I found myself in peaceful darkness, floating in a silky silence. I was unaware of any of my surroundings. The only thing I knew was the comfortable black around me.

UNKNOWN POV

It was time for me to make my move. Their memories, whether they knew it or not, were slowly returning. Through their lives, the boys had been prepared for the coming few months. Those few months that should come to pass identical to the days leading up to the wedding. The planets would be aligned in the exact same way, the weather patterns reoccuring. Time and Fate had been waiting for this day for a long time.

They didn't know that I existed though, the unseen figure behind the scenes. I watched and I waited. Brandon, Bill now, would be mine. As he should have been so long ago when all of this first began.

All I had to do was wait for Tom. I'm sure his memories would surface first. When they did, I would be waiting. The deal I planned to offer would be irrefusable.

Perfect, even.


	5. Bring Me To Life

**I don't think I've ever updated this much in one week before. I blame my new Netbook! I'm totally in love with it!**

**PLEASE! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I own not Tokio Hotel, or Evanescence.**

**Thank you Alex is Bills Kleiner Android for all the coolness. You got me hooked on MSM! :) **

**Thank you Rachel for letting me use you as the villain. You are awesome! Thanks for showing me Tokio Hotel! I owe you my obsession. **

**Music mentioned: Bring me to Life, Noise**

* * *

Images flickered through my head, playing like an old movie reel on the back of my closed eyelids. They slowed to a trickle before stopping on a freezeframe. A memory began to replay, as vivid as the day I lived it.

_"Miss Chauncy, I presume?" came the soft inquiry. I turned to face the speaker, coming nose-to-nose with that pianist from the last party. Maybe he was a personal servant to Rosamund's family. They always had been quite extravagent. _

_"You presume to much," I sniffed disdainfully. I was the well-to-do daughter of an English gentleman. I didn't have to talk to the servantry! In fact, I could probably have him fired for bein impudent._

_"Do I?" he asked. My mouth formed a shocked "O" of surprise. _

_"Excuse me? I don't even know who you are!" I gasped. _

_"Pardon me, Miss, I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Brandon Kolchet," he bowed at the waist. _

_"Kolchet?" I asked. He was the son of an extremely wealthy gentleman! I had been so _blind! _I immediately curtsied. _

_"Not the same Kolchet you are thinking of," he smiled, reading my face."My father is neither wealthy or a gentleman. I am the son of a pianomaker."_

_"And your mother?" _

_"I know not who she is," he shrugged. This was a disgrace! He was basically admitting to being illegitimate. I could not be seen talking to him!_

_"Please excuse me, I must find my escort," I rushed._

_"Parting is such sweet sorrow, is it not?" he quoted Romeo and Juliet! I gave a small smile and walked away, picking my way through the crowd to Tomas' side._

_"Hello my love," he leaned down to place a small kiss on my cheek. I flushed under his attention, simpering and batting my eyes as I was taught to do. It was rumored that he had already chosen to propose to me. I could act as scandelous as I wanted to, because if those rumors proved true, it would look like true love. If he did not propose, I could simply say he was playing with my heart, and I would be the pitied and heartbroken girl. _

_"Hello dearest," I smiled up at him. "Can we dance?"_

_"Anything for you pet," he beamed. I loved that nickname, and I flowered under his attention. "Have you met anyone interesting?"_

_"The pianist tried to introduce himself to me. He is to impertinent for hired help," I rested my head on Tomas' shoulder. _

_"He is rather talkitive," Tomas mused, "But I selected him just for you! He is the most talented piano player in all of Germany!" _

_"How would you know?" I teased, nestling into his neck. _

_"Because I love you enough to check!" We swirled and danced and spun across the polished wood dance floor. I could feel the stares and hear the whispers. We were the most popular topic for gossip in the little town. _Miss Beatrice Chauncy and that strapping young Tomas Kiptz! It's the match made in heaven!_  
"Dear, I feel like a bug under inspection at the Institute!" I frowned. I wasn't usually this uncomfortable being the center of attention. _

_"Alright, we'll take a break. Come Beatrice," he pulled me to the edge of the stage the piano was set up on. He gave me a chaste kiss on the cheek and smiled down. I allowed him to hold my hand in his. _

_"Miss Chauncy again?" came a voice from above. I looked up, and there sat the oddly charming, yet still rude, pianist from earlier. _

_"Yes Brandon?" I asked. _

_"Who is this young man?" Brandon asked. Beside me, Tomas tensed. He was obviously the same age as the man I was adressing. _

_"This is Tomas Kiptz, my escort." _

_"The same man that was accused of murder only last week?" Brandon asked with a shocked face. I felt myself paling and turned to Tomas with a look of awe and surprise._

_"What does he speak of?" I asked indignantly. "Tell me Tomas! Do not lie!"_

_"I was accused of murdering an elderly woman this week. It was not an actual case, I was just walking down the street when a young boy screamed 'That's him! The one who killed Mrs. Pilifski!' I don't even know what or who he was talking about!" Tomas frowned in concentration. He obviously didn't know what was going on. "I don't even live in here!" _

_"Well, it seems that we are at a crossroads!" I smiled at both men. They nodded back silently. Brandon's face held a look of dark suspicion while Tomas just looked contemplative. I frowned deeply and muttered, "Silence is destructive."_

_"So is noise," Brandon smirked cryptically down at me. It seemed as if he knew something I didn't. It drove me crazy, that smile. It was mature yet childish at the same time, it made butterflies fill my stomach and my heart flutter strangely. Loving Tomas was a game, I needed to love him because he would probably be my husband soon. I felt a new sort of happiness around Brandon. _

_"How is noise dangerous?" I asked. I felt an odd wrench at my heart, I stiffled a gasp of pain. _Why did it hurt?

_"If there is too much noise we become frustrated. Frustration can only make us hurt ourselves," he gave a dark look at Tomas before closing the lid to the piano and walking away. _

The memory froze as Brandon's back dissapeared. My eyes fluttered open slowly. I heard music coming from Jazzy's room. Then, out of the blue, one word caught my attention. I leapt from the bed and ran to the door, flinging it wide from it's frame. The sudden burst of energy scared me, I had never felt so powerful after a dream before.

"Jazzy!" I yelled. She darted out of her room, her eyes wore a look of frantic anticipation. "What song are you listening to?"

"Noise." she crinkled her face up into a look of confusion.

"Who is it by?" I asked. She had paused it before I got a good listen to the singer's voice.

"Tokio Hotel, why?"

"PLAY IT!" She went back into her room and began playing the song again. I listened hard to the chorus.

"_Raise your voice. Make some noise, here and now. Noise. To the world, noise." _I sang along.

"Jeez Girl. What is with you and your 'singing along to songs you've never heard before!' thing?" Jazzy frowned. I was probably getting on her nerves. This wasn't even her battle! I was fighting these demon memories on my own.

"I'm sorry. It's just this song..." I trailed off.

"Reminds you of Brandon." There was pity in her voice.

"Yeah." I said. It was as simple at that. Noise and silence were two things Brandon and I constantly debated about. "I'm going to take a shower and go for a jog."

"I would jog first!" Jazzy called as I went back to my room. I gave her a thumbs-up sign over my shoulder. I threw on a pair of basketball shorts and a sports top. I grabbed my Ipod off the kitchen counter and headed out the door. _Evanescence_ began to sing _Bring Me To Life_. I gave a chuckle at the irony, shaking my hair from my face. I stopped running long enough to pull my hair back into it's signature ponytail, getting it out of my eyes.

"You look pretty today," came a familiar voice. I couldn't quite place it.

"Umm thanks," I said. Sitting on a nearby bench was a girl no older than my '21' years. She had long, glossy red/brown hair that framed her thin face. She was petite, but under the black long-sleeved shirt, I could see her biceps were built like a tennis player's. She was obviously very fit, and seemed to move like a dancer. Her eyes were a brown/hazel color that confused me. She was pretty yet distant, almost a pristine doll-like complexion.

"Aren't you the fangirl who got to sing with Bill at the concert last night?" she asked, standing up off the bench and walking over to me.

"Yes I am," I smiled. She seemed friendly, yet repelling at the same time. She had a dangerous grace.

"How was dinner afterwords?" she asked, cocking her head to the side and letting her bangs cover one eye.

"Interesting," I smiled weakly. "I mostly just watched my friend flirt with Georg."

"So you're one too?" she asked. I grew suddenly nervous.

"A what?" I played it safe.

"A vampyre," she smiled, revealing her pristine set of pointed fangs.

"Yes I am," I smiled, flashing her my own. "It's nice to meet another of our kind."

"It has become more frequent," she flicked her hair back. "I know _you_ are Beatrice. My name is Rachel."

"It's very nice to meet you Rachel, but I have to go now." I started jogging away. When I was barely out of earshot, I heard her whispering under her breath.

"Brandon will be mine, as he should have been."

I used my superspeed to reach home, more scared than I had ever been before. Rachel...where did that name fit in my past life?

BILL'S POV

I needed to call Beatrice! NOW! "Tom. Give me that phone!"

"Why?" Tom asked, holding the phone just in front of my face. I reached for it, only to have the device ripped away, back to the safety of Tom's baggy pants pocket.

"Because I need to call and see if Beatrice is okay!" I snapped angrily. A feeling of protectiveness seemed to blanket my mind at the moment. _I had to call her and make sure that she was okay! _

_"_You can't right now," Georg said from across the room. "We have to interview a new staff member."

"Darn!" I shouted, stomping my foot like an angered child.

"Speaking of the devil," came a feminine voice from the doorway, "And _she _shall appear."

"You must be Rachel," Tom offered his hand. She shook it politely, but she was looking at me from the corner of her eye. It was an uncomfortable gaze that made me supress a shiver. She was tall and slim, okay-looking. Not as beautiful as Beatrice though.

"Yes I am. I'm here to apply for the job of assistant schedule manager." she nodded.

"Okay, let's get down to business," Gustav clapped his hands together loudly. We sat down on the couch and asked her a few questions. She showed us her referances and we just nodded dumbly at all the good reports. Georg seemed particularily fascinated though and watched the girl avidly.

"You'll be perfect for the job," he declared. She stood, nodded her thanks, shook all our hands once more, and departed without a look back.

"Certainly not a fangirl." I said.

"No, but something very interesting," Georg muttered, mostly to himself. "Very _very _interestig."

RACHEL POV

Georg Listing? Really? Fate is often humorous, but this is just _too _good! Georg Listing of Tokio Hotel has been a vampyre for four years! No one caught on because he was the oldest and tallest. His hairstyle never varies either, and he always has the same style. In a world where coincidence reins: Georg Mortiz Hagen Listing is a _vampyre! _

"It's nice meeting another," his voice called from behind me. I turned and raced to his side. We were standing outdoors in an alleyway by their hotel.

"Isn't it?" I asked, smiling, "Do you know how many of us there are here in Madgeburg?"

"So far I think there are four," Georg muttered, "You, me, Beatrice and her friend Jazzy."

"Correct," I purred. "And soon, if my plan works, there will be only three."

"Do you plan on eliminating Beatrice?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes I do."

"Why?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter to you. It's a family feud dating back almost two hundred years," I sniffed.

"Then I won't interfere." I quickly changed the subject.

"What happens when one member of Tokio Hotel doesn't age?" I asked.

"He dies tragically," Georg gave a fanged smile. "And is forgotten soon enough."

"And his look alike is seen travelling the world," I guessed. Georg nodded approvingly.

"The rumors would fly!"

We both laughed, looking up at the darkening sky. Secrets like this are the ones best kept.


	6. So NOT Twilight

**Guess who is on a roll? ME! I'm sooo happy to see that three people favorited this story! DANKE! Also: Danke to to-emo-for-her-liking for all the comments! Also a shoutout to librapeacestar and .hope!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Tokio Hotel, would I be writing fanficiton about them? (Probably, but that's beside the point!)**

* * *

"Bea, come on!" Jazzy pulled my arm. I blinked lazily and allowed her to half-carry me to the bathroom. "I want you clean and presentable in two hours."

"Whatever," I mumbled, starting the shower while rupping sleep out of my eyes with the back of my hands. I let the hot water steam up the bathroom before stepping under the jets. _I'm glad we updated the bathrooms, at least. _I let out a gratified hiss as the water melted my frozen veins, I hated the cold. I started singing under my breath as I washed my makeup and perfume off. Any song that suited my fancy. This time it was Eve 6's _1000 Faces. _I loved _Eve 6. _

I heard the doorbell ring and voices began to filter up from the front room. Male voices. I turned the shower off and dried my hair, letting it puff out in a blond curtain. I pulled on my underclothes and was reaching for my skinnies when Jazzy opened the door and threw a dress onto the bathroom floor. She dashed in, and before I could think enough to move, took all my other clothes. She shut the door behind her, leaving me only one clothing option (Unless I wanted to walk out of the bathroom in only my skivvies!).

I pulled on the dress, running delicate strokes over the soft bodice. It was green silk with a lacy layered skirt. The sleeves didn't cover my shoulders and only went down to my mid-upper arm. It was modestly cut at the throat, which was also lined in lace, and went down to my knees. With wide eyes I beheld a modern version of my party dress from the day I met Brandon. Under the dress sat a pair of ballet shoes. Modified pointe shoes that did not have the platforms at the toe so that I coundn't stand on them. They laced up my calf and fit comfortably. _Why did I have to dress up so fancy for company? Who had Jazzy invited over? _

I did my makeup and curled my hair, pulling it up in a green ribbon. I stepped out of the bathroom and floated my way to the living room. I was not expecting the sight that my eyes beheld: There on the couch was Bill, next to him was Georg and Tom.

"No Gustav?" I asked. Four faces shot up to look at me. Two of them were dumbstruck, the third was uninterested and the fourth was smirking.

"H-H-He was busy," Bill stuttered out. I giggled. _What was wrong with me? Am I acting _girly_? _

"I see," I smiled warmly at my company. Jazzy was wearing a purple dress that hugged her body just right and fell down in a bell-shaped skirt to just above her knees. Her rhinestoned heels were only an inch tall. "Can someone inform me what's going on?"

"Bill and Tom invited us to go to a party. Georg didn't have a date, and just asked me," she blushed. Georg sent her a happy smile. _Looks like Jazzy is getting her celebrity romance after all!_

"So who am I going with?" I asked, shooting a hopeful glance towards Bill, who's smile widened.

"Me," he stepped forward, offering his hand with a bow, "If you would?"

"Of course," I batted my eyelashes, dropping a shallow curtsey. The four of us walked out to the car, chatting and smiling. Tom opened the door and stepped in, sitting next to the vampyre girl I had met on the bench. I recovered enough from my mild shock and sent her a conspiratorial smile. She raised a curious eyebrow and glanced at Georg. I looked over at him, he sent me a fanged smirk. I supressed a gasp of shock. Instead, I let go of a bell-like laugh.

"J-J-Jazzy," I gasped for breath. She looked over and caught Georg just as he was closing his smirk.

"Awesome," she grinned up. He squeezed her hand adoringly. _Oh gag me with a spoon. _I recovered enough to glare a little at her and mouth the word 'lucky'. She giggled.

"Okay...what just happened?" Tom asked.

"An inside joke," Rachel said, motioning to the four of us who had been laughing.

"You've met?" Bill looked between Rachel, Georg, Jazzy and I.

"I ran into Rachel while jogging the other day," I said, not mentioning her cryptic remark. I had nearly forgotten it completely. "Not literally though. I stopped to fix my hair, and she was sitting on the park bench nearby."

"It's a small world," Jazzy chimed. Georg and Rachel chuckled. Tom shot me a soft glare, nodding in affirmation of some unknown suspicion. I ignored him, choosing to talk to Bill instead.

"Where did you get the inspiration for 'Zoom Into Me'?" curiosity killed the cat you know.

"I was sleeping, and had this really weird dream! I was singing it to a girl, but her face was really blurry. When I woke up, I wrote it all down so I wouldn't forget," he looked down at me in contemplation. "Her hair was almost the same color as yours, just a shade or two darker."

"That's an interesting way to write songs," I quipped.

"It's better than what Tom does _in die nacht, _if you know what I mean," Bill smirked. We both started laughing loudly and when we would stop, it only took one look at a confused Tom to send us back into hysterics.

"I really don't want to know what they're talking about," Georg muttered, starting a conversation with Jazzy. I heard their friendly whispers and giggles bouncing back and forth. Rachel and Tom were muttering in low tones about a random subject, stopping now and then to glance at one of the other passengers.

"So what happened the other night?" Bill asked, turning on me with concern.

"I had a minor seizure," I shrugged, "It's happened to my family for generations."

"Oh!" his face looked shocked, "And you didn't go to the hospital?"

"I have home treatments for it," I explained. _Please fall for it. _Jazzy and I had used 'Chronic Seizures' to explain my crippling flash-backs for years. Never had they been that strong though.

"I see," he was obviously hiding some of his curiousity in favor of talking about fashion.

"What's your style?" he asked, looking down at my dress appreciatively. I blushed under his gentle gaze, twisting my hands nervously in my lap. Bill reached out and took one in his own, stroking the back of my palm with his thumb.

"Mostly goth-punk, but I try to base it off Victorian or antique when I can. I always loved that era," I said, "Especially in my native England."

"It was," he agreed, his eyebrows crinkling together in thought and contemplation. I gave a small laugh at his childishness. "What?" he asked.

"You remind me of someone," I said, look back down at our hands in my lap.

"Jazzy showed us the picture," he frowned, "I'm really sorry about what happened."

"It's okay," I said, "He's in heaven now." _He _is _my heaven. Did I mention, dearest Bill, that you are part of a twisted vampyre romance tragedy dating back nearly two-hundred years? You are not safe in the presence of your friends! You are human, mortal, and I am a vampyre. Darling Bill, only one bite and I would have you under my control! You would be powerless! Oh poor naïve Bill. _

_"_If you need a listening ear or a shoulder to cry on, I'll be here," he offered.

"Only for another two weeks," Rachel interrupted with her bit of downtroddening news. Bill, upset with her ruining his 'moment', sent her a glare.

"Well that's plenty of time," I smiled, using my pointer finger to pull the angered singer's face back to me. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," Bill did that silly kindergarten grin again, making my heart flutter.

"I hate surprises," Jazzy pouted from her seat next to Georg. They had come far in the past few minutes in the car, his arm was casually around her waist like they had been dating for months instead of having met two days ago.

"I do too," Rachel put forth, not wanting to be left out of the conversation. I felt Bill's gaze on my face, and Tom's was slowly working it's way up to my face. I felt my face flaming under my cover-up.

"You have a pretty blush," Bill said, engaging me in a second conversation. Jazzy and Georg picked up where they had left off, Rachel and Tom sitting in stony silence.

"Tom," I said, not wanting for him to feel left out, "Why do you have dreads?"

"Cause I like they way they look," he said with a shrug.

"Oh."

"Bill, why is your hair so long?" Rachel asked.

"I think it looks better than when I had short hair, although the awkward phase in between was _horrid! _And then our manager said we were going to shoot the _Rette Mich _video while my hair was all weird. Ugh," he fingered a piece of it, smiling at the memory. Rachel and I gave twin smiles, obviously vying for his attention.

"You two are so funny," Georg gave a chuckle from across the vehicle. Just as he said that, we stopped.

"Here we are," Bill opened the door for me, promptly closing it in Rachel's angry face. He took my hand and lead me to a small resturaunt. There were four or five patrons eating there, three of them elderly and the other man looked homeless. We were seated with our assorted dates at different two-person tables. Rachel sent a too-obvious glance at Bill's table, cocking her head to the side as if asking for permission. Bill ignored her.

"What is this place?" Jazzy asked from behind me.

"Versteckt Zepfel," Tom said, smiling widely at a memory no one else was privy to.

"Translation please?" Jazzy asked.

"Hidden Corner," Georg said, ringing a bell on his table. Shortly after, a waitor appeared for our orders. We talked about nothing and everything while we ate, conversing mostly with our 'dates'. After the boys paid the bills, we walked out hand-in-hand. (Jazzy with Georg and me with Bill. Tom and Rachel stood a good foot away from each other, choosing to stare at Bill or me)

"Come with me," Bill pulled me away from the group and walked me onto a small pathway. The resturaunt they had taken us to was in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by forest on three sides. Bill dragged me through the trees and bushes to a small clearing. A brook ran through the middle, sparkling in the mid-morning light. I instantly took off my shoes and stuck my toes into the clear, cool water.

"What are you doing?" Bill asked.

"Enjoying nature," I sighed, laying back in the grass. Bill sat down next to me, his skinny legs folded Indian style. "What are you doing?" He had picked a small handful of flowers and was starting to weave the stems into braids in my hair.

"These match your dress and look pretty in your hair," he said, his brows furrowing in concentration. I closed my eyes, enjoying the sensations of the water on my feet, the sun in my face and Bill playing with my hair.

"What flowers are they?" I asked, my eyes still closed.

"Forget-Me-Nots," he said, his voice gentle and calm. All of the false pretenses melted away, the age-old feeling of comfort slipping its way inbetween, pulling us close together. I sighed happily.

"I couldn't if I wanted to," I said, opening my eyes. He was there, leaning over my face, his brown eyes wide and curious. _(A/N: Sorry about the Twilight-esque scenery. But trust me, this is NOTHING like the Twilight scene at ALL)_

_"_You're just saying that because I'm 'The Bill Kaulitz'."

"No, I'm saying that because of all the people I've met, you make me feel something I've never felt before," I admitted, "Not even my dead husband had _this _effect on me."

"It's a disillusion," Bill sighed, looking away and leaning back.

"Bill, you could ask me any question about Tokio Hotel and I would probably not be able to answer it."

"Really? Aren't you a fan?" Bill asked.

"Nope, that's Jazzy," I said, "I'm in it for the music."

"You're right though," Bill smiled, "I've never felt this content before either. It's like I found something amazing and I don't want to give it up."

"It's been what, two days?" I asked, curious.

"Love at first sight?" Bill asked.

"Maybe we were together in a past life," I offered, knowing that _was _the truth. He just didn't know. Maybe he never would, and we would both move on to find another of our own kind. He was a human after all. It was Rachel that worried me, I could read the want in her eyes when Bill was near.

"Maybe," Bill said softly, leaning in and kissing me on the mouth. It was gentle and chaste. Nothing more than a kiss.

"BEATRICE MARINA CHAUNCY!" Jazzy shrieked, stomping through the underbrush. I sat up, propping my torso up on my elbows.

"Jazzy?" I called back. She tripped into the clearing, looking around with awe.

"It's beautiful here," she sighed.

"I know," Bill said, rising and offering me a hand. I stood, pulling my shoes back on and tying them back up.

"It's time to go," she said, "Besides, I think I need to go shopping." By shopping, Jazzy meant hunting.

"Yeah, we're running low."

"If you must," Bill smiled softly, knowing that I felt our secret light too, "Parting is such sweet sorrow."

"We'll hail a cab," I said, winking at Jazzy.

"No, I insist we drive you home," Bill reached for my hand. I danced away, avoiding him again and again.

"Goodbye Billa dear," I pecked his cheek, "Come calling soon!"

And Jazzy and I dissapeared into the foliage, running as fast as we could, straight home.


	7. Rosemary Memories

**I should have warned you about this before: Yes, the twins are 21, BUT I used their looks from 2007. So Bill looks like he did when recording Arthur Und Die Minimoys and Tom has dreads. Georg and Gustav are pretty much always the same...so yeah. **

**Disclaimer: Seriously? I need one of these? Fine, I don't own Tokio Hotel. *crosses arms indignantly* You just ruined my fantasy life. Jerks.**

* * *

I ran through the woods at a comfortable pace. I wondered what Bill was thinking, still sitting back in the glen. Was he worried? Laughing? _Curious? _

I ignored the thoughts as the wind rushed through my hair, lifting it up behind me and whipping it back and forth with each step I took. I could smell the flowers Bill had braided into it, they were beautiful. Ahead of me, Jazzy stopped in her tracks, her chin lifted into the still air. I leapt over a small creek and landed softly, looking up through the curtain my bangs formed.

"Jazzy, why did you stop?" I asked. Her nose twitched, then she panicked.

* * *

"There's a newchanged!"

"_What?" _I whisper-shouted. Changes didn't happen every day! This was a rare occurrence, although the numbers had been rising in the area lately. I too sniffed the air precautiously. There was a new scent wafting around, like a predator. Was the newchanged in the area right now? If so, we needed to get home!

"Let's go!" I burst forth, Jazzy on my heels. We raced through the woods now, uncomfortable silence surrounding us as we pushed the maximum speed. The light filtering through the foliage became more apparent as we sprinted for the end of the treeline.

We burst into the street, looking back and forth to make sure no one had seen us. When we were positive that no one had spotted our odd entrance to the neighborhood, we walked slowly up to our front door, chatting like nothing had happened at all. I could hear my heart pounding loudly in my chest as I gasped for air between words. Jazzy was even worse than me.

"That was crazy," I said as we stepped inside. I locked the door behind me and headed for the living room. I closed all the blinds and singlaed for Jazzy to do the same upstairs.

"Is that everything?" I asked her. She nodded, walking back down the stairs again.

"Lets change," she said, looking down at our dresses. They were dirty and ragged after our mad dash for home.

"I would suggest getting something to eat quickly, then changing."

"Good point, we can't board up the house and live like kermudgens until we've eaten!" she smiled at this and dashed for the back door. She unlocked it with the old fashioned key she kept around her neck. Jazzy was a little eccentric sometimes, but she was the best friend a girl-vampyre could ask for. We dashed out into the woods behind my expansive house, leaping nimbly over the pool.

"Do you smell deer nearby?" I asked.

"Yeah, five, to the south," she followed her nose. She had an extremely sensitive sense of smell, able to track anything in a seven mile radius. If she was in the mood.

"Come on!" I picked up their scent and burst ahead. I took down the second largest buck, waiting for Jazzy to make her own kill. She gave a graceful leap and took down the biggest animal in the herd easily. "He didn't stand a chance!"

"No one ever does," she smiled, "It's the Jazzy effect." I laughed at her comment and dug into my warm 'food'. We finished our meal in silence, walking back to the house and talking quietly to each other, trying to ease the building tension.

"Are you happy that Georg is one of us?" I asked. She smiled widely.

"Yes!"

"What happened this afternoon with you two?" I was curious as to what the others did while Bill and I were having the Twi-Moment.

"Well, we held hands and walked around. We sat down on a bench in the middle of the woods and talked about anything and everything," she sighed dreamily before continuing, "And then he kissed me. It was a nice, gentle, chaste kiss. The kind that you only hear about in the movies."

"Aw! That's so cute!" I gushed.

"What happened with you and Bill? Besides that fact that he did your hair?" she fingered one dying blossom, raising one eyebrow comically.  
"We talked for a little while, and then he kissed me," I shrugged, pursing my lips.

"Bea," Jazzy chided, "Don't get into a relationship with a human! We've been over this!"

"But Jazzy, he's the reincarnation of my true love! I can't just let him pass by! Maybe I'll change him! Then we can be forever together, like in all the fairy tales."

"Beatrice," Jazzy stressed, "Bill has the chance to live a normal life. He'll find love and have a family. Just because the circumstances are oddly -almost nearly perfect, actually- with those of your past, are you going to end Bill's mortal life? Are you going to take away his chances because you're greedy? They say you are truly in love when you can see him with someone else, and still be happy for him."

"I suppose," I sighed, tears pricking at my eyes.

"It's alright Bea, you'll find someone someday," Jazzy rubbed small circles on my back to calm me down. We arrived at the house and walked quietly inside, locking the door behind us and heading for the couch. As we entered the living area, Jazzy growled low in her throat. "What are you doing here Rachel?"

"Can't I just come by and visit my new neighbors?" Rachel stood from her seat on the couch. Georg was behind her, smiling at Jazzy with a lopsided grin. I didn't even think to wonder how they'd gotten inside.

"I just wanted to see Jazzy," Georg admitted, offering my friend his hand to hold.

"Of course you can come whenever you like," Jazzy mumbled shyly at Georg.

"You, on the other hand," I looked directly into Rachel's eyes, "Must call first. Get. Out. Of. My. House."

"Fine," Rachel snarled, stomping out the door. I ran over and locked it again behind her.

"So, did you smell the newchanged?" Jazzy asked Georg, worry dusting her tone as she changed the subject.

"I created him," Georg said proudly. "Gustav will be an amazing addition to our clan!"

"Gustav?" I gasped, gaping openmouthed in shock.

"What's wrong with that Bea?" Jazzy asked, running her finger across the back of Georg's hand soothingly.

"Nothing at all," I said, "What about the twins?"

"Rachel is planning on recovering Tom's past memories," Georg said, "So he'll love you like he used to. If I'm not making any sense, she told me all about the era you were both born in. She created Tomas. Creepy huh? But still, she's trying to get you and Tom together again."

"I prefer Bill, danke," I crossed my arms in front of my chest. Then the realization of what Georg had just said _really_ sank in. I fell onto the couch with a _thud_. I sighed and screamed into a pillow.

"Oh she knows that," Georg muttered darkly, "I came here to warn you about her plot. She thinks I'm on her side, but I love Jazzy too much to help that crazy phsych-ward lady!" Despite the situation, I heard my inner-self thinking: _Dude, it's been like a week since you've met. _

"So what does this have to do with the Kaulitz twins?" Jazzy asked, looking back and forth between us.

"Tom and Bill are connected by a mental link, most identical twins are. Once Tom's memories begin to resurface, so will Bill's. They're both in love with Beatrice. This way, Rachel can manipulate them. She wants Bill," Georg snarled.

"Oh no!" Jazzy said, "This IS turning into Twilight!" We all laughed away the tension, smiling and settling down on the couch to chat.

TOM'S POV

Rachel was an odd girl. She was nearly perfect when making our schedules, double checking everything and the staff in charge of that certain event. It didn't seem weird when she started talking to me during our mutual breaks.

"Tom, did you ever consider reincarnation?" she asked. I leaned back in my chair, my hands behind my head casually.

"Not really," I said, shrugging.

"Okay," she sniffed. She reached into her purse and pulled out a small bottle marked 'Mint Extract'. "Drink three drops of this in a cup of tea or coffee or whatever right before bed every night for the next few days."

"I'm having this checked for poison," I said, pocketing the green vial curiously.

"If I wanted you dead, you would be by now," she smirked, getting up and walking away. I felt my jaw drop in surprise. _I did not just hear my assistant say that! _

"Careful Tom, birds will nest in there," Gustav remarked as he walked by. I closed my mouth and glared at his back.

"Jerk!" I called.

"Rational!" he yelled back over his shoulder.

"Hey Tom, what's up?" Bill asked, coming around the corner from the sound room. He had a meeting doing some of the vocals for some new song, "_Human Connect to Human" _(Which was odd, because Bill was usually the appropriate one).

"Nothing much," I said, running a hand through my dreads, "That Rachel chick is a real piece of work."

"Ewww, TMI Tomi," Bill cringed.

"Not _that_ way, stupid! That song is going to your head!" I motioned to the recording room, "I _meant_ she's kind of weird. It's like she knows something the rest of us don't."

"Like how to keep Georg in line," Bill mused.

"I meant something slightly more cryptic, but that works too," I smiled at my brother.

"Okay," he beamed back. I could always count on him to make me feel better when I was mad or confused. That's just what Bill does.

"Have you called Beatrice to make sure she got home okay?"

"Isn't that where Georg is?" Bill asked, turning to face me all of a sudden.

"Yeah, I think so."

"I'll just meet him there!" Bill headed for the car.

"You touch my baby, you die!" I shouted after him.

"Whatever!"

"BILL KAULITZ YOU STAY AWAY FROM TOM'S CAR!" Rachel shrieked from downstairs a few seconds after Bill had dissapeared from view. I facepalmed in agitation, walking towards the coffee machine. It had been a long day. Our 'dates' this morning, and then the whole 'the girls ran away into the woods' thing that Bill was freaking out about. Then he made me watch some bad T.V. show on the way home. I needed an Aspirin and a nap. Maybe I'd have some of that mint stuff Rachel gave me.

"I'll be in the hotel if you need me. I need a nap really bad!" I headed out to the parking lot, pulling my Escalade out into the road and back to the hotel. I made it in without being noticed by any fangirls, which I am pretty sure is a first time thing.

"Coffee please," I said to the short man at the front desk. He nodded and rang for it to be delivered to my room. I slunk up the stairs and into the spatious double room is shared with Bill. I slipped into my pajamas and got the coffee from the lady standing outside the door. I retreived the green vial from my pocket and poured three drops into the black brew in my hands. It smelled heavenly. I drank it down in thirty seconds and hit the sack. An odd dream started to play on the back of my closed eyelids.

_Beatrice was crying, tears streaming down her face. Her old fashioned white dress had a wide yellow sash and her finger had a small silver band on it. "Why Tomas?" _

_"Because I love you," I said, smiling down at her. I was wearing a loose white shirt and black trousers that were tailored to fit me. My hair was short, cropped around my neck and just above my ears. _

_"But I love Brandon," she sobbed. _

_"I'll be able to provide for you! He's a pianist Beatrice, think about your future! You deserve so much more than this," I crooned, cradling her face in my hand. _

_"If I deserve anything in the world, it's not Brandon. He's much too good for me," she wept heavily, "It's a miracle that we even fell in love!"_

_"Silence pet, it's alright," I wrapped my arms around her._

_"I don't love you," she growled, trying to pull away. I stiffened. She struggled out of my grasp and ran, tears streaming down her face. She ran to a carriage and stepped up into it. I could see what was lying in the seat from here, the limp form of a raven-haired man, no older than me. I realized that I must have done this, fighting him and knocking him unconcious. He looked an aweful lot like Bill..._

When I woke up, the dream stayed with me. I usually forgot my dreams, odd. Although there was something strange about this dream, it seemed more familiar. Like it had happened before. Like it was really a memory.

* * *

**Okay, so I've never updated this frequently. Ever. SO WHY DO I ONLY HAVE 14 REVIEWS? Come on guys, I know people are reading this story. It would help if I could just have someone say "That was nice" or even "Cool"! BITTE?**

**Danke. **

**XOKXOKXOK (Hugs, Kisses, Kaulitzs)**

**Jane Firefly Kaulitz**


	8. Eternity With You

**Woohoo, another chapter for my vampyre friends. Things are starting to click along right nicely, dontcha think?**

**Disclaimer: I barely even own the plot...let alone Tokio Hotel. **

* * *

TOM'S POV

"I forgot about that!" Bill shrieked, running for the door. Rachel had just reminded him about a costume fitting. It was his last one of this tour. Actually, tonight was our last night touring at all this year. After we finished this final concert, we were going to settle down in a nice house somewhere nearby. Probably here in Madgeburg, since Georg had started seeing that Jazzy girl from the concert three weeks ago. They were nearly inseparable, she was here or he was there, but they were nearly always together. Bill was getting closer and closer to Beatrice. I started hanging around with her too. She had some sort of odd allure; like a memory that I kept close at heart, only I couldn't remember what it was.

Ever since Rachel had given me the rosemary for my drinks at night, I had gotten amazing amounts of nightly rest. Although the dreams that accompanied it were strange and morphed. Bill also admitted to daydreaming, but even thenthey were not _normal_ daydreams, they seemed to be flashes of something that took place in the past. Long forgotten moments and still shots, seeping their way into our subconscious at night. The people remained the same, but the scenery and clothing changed to something old, Gustav called it 'Victorian'. These dreams and visions had become nearly supernatural. But that's just crazy talk.

"Tom, have you run out of rosemary?" Rachel asked, cocking a curious eyebrow in my direction. Georg ran off as soon as we were out of practice, probably to see Jazzy.

"Just last night," I smirked, "Are you psychic? Watching too much of that T.V. Show we all love so much?"

She laughed, "No, I just remembered how many ounces I gave you calculated by the drops per day."

"Creeper," I laughed. She smiled up at me and handed over another small vial of the medicinal herb. Then she handed me a second one. She must have noticed my confused expression, because she just scowled before explaining.

"That one's for Bill, make sure he gets it tonight" she muttered, walking away. I shrugged and pocketed them both.

"I'll be sure to deliver it," I called after her. She nodded, her lightly curled red/brown hair bouncing with each step she took. She really was pretty, I hope she's dating someone nice. _Maybe me? _

"Where's Georg?" Gustav asked, coming up behind me. I jumped out of my thoughts, slightly frightened. I played it cool.

"Do you even have to ask anymore?" I turned around to face my band-mate. Gustav's nostrils flared for a brief moment.

"Do you smell rosemary?" he asked.

"Yeah, Rachel just gave me some extract. It helps me sleep at night," I frowned. _I_ couldn't even pick up that scent under all my cologne and sweat.

"Make sure Bill takes two drops instead of three, it's dangerous for his health," Gustav warned.

"I take three," I said.

"I know, but he falls asleep a lot faster than you do." And Gustav was gone. I flicked my cell phone open and dialed Beatrice.

"_Hello?" _came the musical answer.

"Hey Bea, it's Tom! Wanna hang out tonight?" I asked.

"_Don't you have a concert?" _she asked.

"So?"

"_Then you already have a commitment!" _she sighed irritably.

"Alright, but tomorrow then," I persisted. Maybe she'd say yes...

"_Sure. I'd love to hang out tomorrow," _she was nearly chirping with pleasure now.

"Want Bill to come along?" I asked, regretting the words immediately after they slipped out.

"_Yes! I can't wait to see you guys again! It's nearly been a week!" _I could hear the smile in her voice as she said goodbye and hung up. I facepalmed at my mistake, I didn't want my baby brother along! He already had more face time with her! Ugh.

"So you're going to Beatrice's tomorrow?" Gustav asked. I jumped. I hadn't heard him return to his former position behind me.

"Yeah, she wants Bill to come along too," I sighed.

"She's totally crushing on him," Gustav chuckled, slapping me on the back. His hand hit me square between the shoulder blades, making me jar forwards a little.

"Jeez, you're getting strong! Contrary to Bill, you need to work out _less!_" I said, rotating my neck and cracking it.

"Thanks, I think," Gustav loped away. I looked around for something, anything, to do. Georg was with Jazzy, Gustav was no where in sight, Rachel was off being organized, and Bill was getting fitted. I decided to head back to the hotel for a shower and a nap.

BILL'S POV

This costume was even more complex and grotesque than the last three had been. Yeah, the flashing lights were fun for awhile, but they restricted my movement on stage. I blinked away the tears as my eyes re-adjusted to the brightness of my clothing. The over-sized shoulder pads were covered in sequins and lights. It was extremely ugly.

"Can I have something that actually allows me to _move?_" I asked the chubby designer. He sniffed delicately and shook his head in obvious disdain.

"Die audience vill vant something very gute!" he snapped.

"I'm your boss. As such, I demand that this-" I ripped off the shoulder pads, revealing the black body armor underneath -"is removed."

"Du ruined my hart vork!" he nearly squeaked in anger. I just rolled my eyes.

"You'll get twice your normal pay, I promise, and I'll be able to sing and dance freely," I shrugged. The costume was much more comfortable now. I stepped into a small side room to change, glad to be back in my jeans and tennis shoes. "Later guys."

"Little diva!" the costumer spat at me.

"Like I haven't heard that one before," I snorted, leaving the building. I didn't want to be mean or diva-ish, but I really needed to be able to move. I walked down a narrow street to a nearly empty coffee shop, ordering myself something filled with unnecessary caffeine. I downed it, narrowly escaping a burned tongue. After disposing of my plastic cup, I strutted confidently outside. The black car was waiting on the curb to pick me up. I stepped in, Rachel was sitting in the back seat with her _Tokio Hotel_ clipboard across her lap.

"Hey Bill," she smiled widely.

"Hi Rachel," I said, "Where are we going?"

"Back to the hotel," she shrugged. I shook my shaggy black hair.

"Driver, to 1998 Freiheit Drive please," I said. The driver nodded complacently, changing direction abrubtly.

"I'm not allowed to go there without permission!" Rachel complained.

"Too bad, I'm going to see Beatrice before the concert," I said. I wasn't arguing.

"Billa," Rachel whined. I shot her a look, no one called me 'Billa' except Bea.

"Nein," I turned to face the window. After a few minutes of awkward silence, we pulled up to the large white mansion. "My stop. See you at the concert Rachel."

"Bill Kaulitz you had better not-" I shut the door in her face, walking up the stone pathway to the door. If you can't tell by now, I wasn't in a good mood. I knocked on the smooth mahogany twice.

"IT'S BILL!" came an excited shout from inside. There was a thump and a crash before the door opened, revealing the blushing face of Beatrive.

"Hi Bill," she mumbled, nearly inaudible.

"Hey Bea, wanna hang out before the concert?" I asked. She nodded, motioning me inside with her eyes and her smile.

"So, what brings you to this side of town?" Jazzy asked.

"The taxi," I smirked. Bea giggled and Georg rolled his eyes.

"Bad pun," he said. I stuck my tongue out in a childish manner.

"Don't be jealous cause I'm prettier than you," I smiled, flicking my hair back with my hand. Bea and Jazzy hid their hysterics behind the palms of their hands.

"Yeah right," Georg snorted.

"Nope, I have to agree that Bill is prettier," Bea added seriously. Her face portrayed no emotion at all. I couldn't help but laugh at it, the others joining me soon after.

"Bill, we had better get ready for the concert," Georg sighed.

"But you just _got_ here," Jazzy and Beatrice whined at the same time. Georg and I both cracked smiles at this.

"I'll come visit you tomorrow," Georg promised Jazzy, leaning down to kiss her.

"EWWWW!" Bea shrieked.

"Yeah, double eww," I added. "I'll come visit too."

"Keep your PDAs outside the viewing range of normal humans please," Beatrice cringed as they kept their faces pressed together. Deciding to fight back, she came over and kissed me lightly on the cheek. "See you soon, Bill."

"See you soon Bea," and I stepped back out the door, strangley unsatisfied by my time with her. Although I was dancing around in my head, I mean, _she just kissed me. _Her kisses sent little electric shocks through my body.

After the concert, I went back to the hotel to crash. I flopped down onto my bed, drinking a cup of caffeine free coffee with some stuff Tom had given me earlier. I dropped like a stone onto the soft hotel pillow. As of late, I'd been having odd daydreams, but this dream blew them all away.

_"Would you please take a walk with me?" I asked, turning to a girl. She was the spitting image of Beatrice. _

_"Of course," she grasped my hand gently. We walked out of a large white manor, not the same one she was living in now. It had turrets and a large sweeping lawn with expansive gardens. Red, white, yellow, and pink rose bushes lined a stone pathway. It led to the manicured edge of a small pond. As we came upon the shore of that pond, I turned to her and became very serious. Hopefully she would play along with my charade._

_"There is something important I must tell you," I whispered solemnly. _

_"Don't tell me you're leaving again, not so soon?" she wrapped her arms around my chest protectively. As if she would never let me go ever again. I pulled her away and held her stiffly at arm's __length, looking her up and down. Her dress was blue silk, with a gossamer skirt to cover it and it seemed to float around her like a cloud in the gentle breeze. _

_"I'm not ever going to leave you again, because," I got down on one knee and whipped out a box, "I want you to marry me."_

_"Oh Brandon!" she cried, one hand over her mouth, the other extended towards me. I placed the delicate silver band on her ring finger. The word _Eternity _carved into it flawlessly. _

_"Would you marry me?"_

_"Of course I would!" she laughed. I smiled widely. I stood and wrapped my arms around her, spinning her around in circles. I began kissing her again and again as we spun. It started to rain heavily all of a sudden, plastering our hair and clothes to our bodies with only a few drops. I smiled at her gratefully, my future bride. Her blue gossamer summer dress whipped in the wind, flinging shattered droplets of rain around. I kissed her a final time. _

_"Mrs. Kiptz, how the name will fit you! Ich liebe dich!" I shouted, flinging my head back and letting the water hit my face. _

_"I love you too!" she did the same. We danced there, in the rain, together. As we would be for all eternity. _

**Thank you for reading so far! If you don't review...I may not update...just cause. SO PLEASE JUST LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	9. Screwing With History

**OBNOXIOUS PLOTLINE! It's okay folks, I might get it under control soon. Although some _interesting _twists and turns are about to take place in that mansion in Madgeburg. What do you guys think? Drop me a comment plz... or no updates for youuuu.**

**Dislcaimer: Blah Blah Blah. Yak Yak Yak. (It's like Bill at an interview XD) I don't own Tokio Hotel. Did you guys hear that? I thought I heard someone say something important...no? It was just me? Okay.  
**

* * *

"Beatrice?" came the soft voice. I mumbled something random and rolled over in my sleep. I didn't want to wake up yet. Someone shoved my shoulder, "Come on!"

"No," I said, smacking the shove-er away. I yelped and sat up in bed when my hand hit something hard. I sucked on the small cut it had left. _Yum. I am really hungry today. I need to hunt soon! _

"Are you okay?" the person asked. _That's not Jazzy, _I looked up. Bill sat on the edge of my bed, his eyebrows furrowed in curiosity.

"Ohmiengott!" I yelled, wind-milling my arms in surprise and falling over the other edge of the bed.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Bill's head popped over the side of the bed. He looked worried for a moment, until he saw me glaring up at him. His face smoothed over, a look of mild amusement replacing concern. He offered me a hand up. I accepted it, but instead of standing, I gave a hard yank. With a girlish squeak of surprise, Bill joined me on the floor. I barked out a loud laugh, pointing at Bill's injured expression and laughing even harder. After a few seconds, Bill joined me in literally 'rotflol'.

"What are you guys doing up there?" Jazzy called from the living room, followed by snickers from Georg. He was over _all _the_ time. _I liked the guy, I was glad he and Jazzy could be together, but I didn't see her as much anymore. Although having _Georg_ over all the time meant having _Bill_ over all the time…so I was okay with it.

"Nothing," I yelled back innocently. She laughed. Bill chuckled and wrapped his long arms around me in a tight hug. I nuzzled my head into his chest and took a deep, satisfying breath. I felt my fangs throbbing to escape my gums. _Gott, he smelled so good. _"I'll be right back." I leaped away from Bill's grasp and ran downstairs. I dashed through the back door and into the woods. I looked down at what I was wearing, a cami and gym shorts. _With no shoes…good going Bea. I'm sure _this _will be easy to explain, "Contestant number three: I like taking barefoot walks through the woods in my pajamas." I'm such a dork. _

I wondered what Bill and Georg were thinking, although Georg would probably understand. He had to be around Bill and Tom all the time, and with Gustav being a newchanged it must be holle at the studio!

I dashed through the woods at breakneck speeds, testing the air for something appetizing. After fifteen minutes of running, I smelled an elk. My favorite. I ducked into a hunting crouch and approached the animal slowly. Before I could attack, it noticed me and bolted. _A chase is even better. _I dodged trees and jumped over small creeks. In no time at all, I caught up to the huge beast and brought it down with one swift lunge.

"Thank you for being my meal today," I frowned down at the dead elk at my feet. I always thanked the animal after I killed it. It just didn't seem right to me, but if it was Bill or an elk…I would pick the elk. I didn't want to hurt anyone I loved. I finished 'eating' quickly and rose to my feet. I lifted my nose to the air and sniffed around. There was another of my kind in the area, I could tell. "Come out Rachel!"

"How did you know it was me?" she smirked, sliding out from behind a tree. I watched as she slunk over, her eyes full of poison.

"Lucky guess," I glared. She seemed nonchalant, her presence was casual, but her countenance was that of a deadly snake.

"You'll never guess what I've been doing," she said, flashing me a conspiratorial grin.

"Using rosemary extract to regain the boy's memories," I stated. She looked at me, shocked for a moment, before regaining her smooth demeanor.

"How could you tell?"

"I could smell it in Bill's blood," I declared. "Why are you doing it?"

"I'm doing it because I love him," she said, flinging venom with her words. "I loved him before you even met him! I lived in the same village as his grandparents! I watched over his family for four generations before Brandon came along. I'm at least four hundred years old, don't look so amazed. When he was born, I knew he was the one for me. I followed him along on his career as a pianist. When he met you, I created Tomas to steal you away. I wanted Brandon all for myself, and you were going to take him. I couldn't have that, now could I? I did not expect Tomas, my creation, to turn against his purpose and kill him. It was opposite the plan I had made, but it's okay. They've been reincarnated now."

"Why would you do something so horrible?" I asked.

"I am in _love,_" she exclaimed angrily. She shot to my side and grabbed my arm. Her nails dug into the skin, but the insanity of the situation made me numb.

"I will regain all of their memories, and this time I will get him."

There was a breeze and the pressure left my arm. Georg was standing in front of me, his eyes narrowed. Rachel was laying on her back a few feet away, groaning as she sat up.

"Get out of here, Rachel. Or do you want me telling Jost about your little potion?" he threatened. Rachel got back on her feet.

"It's not over yet Beatrice," she spat. "I still have him under my control." I watched her recede into the woods.

"Let's get back to the house," Georg prompted. I couldn't help but think back on what Rachel had said. _Four hundred years old? And all this time just waiting for Brandon to fall in love with her. Unfortunately, it wasn't meant to be. Can't you just be happy with Tom? Find someone who loves you! Brainwash Gustav if you have to, but leave Bill alone! I couldn't protect him before, but I sure as heck can now!_

BILL'S POV

"I'll be right back," Bea jumped from my arms, nearly looking panicked. She sprinted from the room and pounded hastily down the stairs. I heard the French doors slam and footsteps slapping across the back deck. I stood up slowly and walked downstairs to the Victorian style living room. The house was like a gothic mansion out of a history magazine.

When I looked up, Georg and Jazzy were sitting on the couch, totally enraptured with each other. Just as they were going to kiss, I coughed into my hand and whistled quietly. Georg looked at me. Obviously he was extremely annoyed, before his head turned towards the door. Jazzy's eyes grew large and she looked out the windows as well.

"I'll be right back, liebe," Georg muttered, running for the door.

"Hurry!" Jazzy urged. Georg disappeared into the line of trees at the edge of the lawn.

"What was that all about?" I asked, sitting down across from Jazzy on a pale chair. Jazzy's eyes widened a little bit more, but she remained calm.

"Nothing, I just thought I'd heard the neighbor's cat in trouble," she said.

"I didn't hear anything," I said, curious. She was suddenly evasive, her face blank. "Where did Bea go?"

"Jogging," she said dismissively.

"I doubt it," I said, "She was wearing pajamas, and was _barefoot!" _

"So?" Jazzy waved her hand like she was trying to use the Jedi Mind Trick on me. She looked everywhere in the room, refusing to make eye contact.

"You are a very bad liar miss Jazzy," I said, standing to inspect pictures on the mantle. A boy that looked a _lot _like Tom was smiling down from one, a very happy girl who resembled Bea on his arm. In another, he was posing with the girl, but she looked less happy. She was thinner and her smile was halfhearted. I walked down a long line of pictures, the girl getting less content in every one. The boy looked the same, always smiling brightly and placing his hand possessively on the girl's shoulder. "Who is this man?"

"Tomas," Jazzy said. My blood ran cold and an image flashed through my mind.

"_Tomas! Why are you doing this?" Beatrice cried. Tears were pouring down her face. Her dress was flouncy and white, the bustle was too large to be normal. It was an elaborate wedding dress fit for a princess. Pain was making their conversation hazy and choppy, the words sounded like I was hearing from underwater. I was lying on a cool wooden surface, warm sticky liquid pooling around a cut on my forehead. _

"_I love you Beatrice! Can't you see that I'll always love you?" Tomas shouted._

"_No!" she yelled, reaching for something, anything, to throw at him. He stalked over to me, standing over my limp form like like a victor over his prize. He kneeled down, his eyes burning into my own. _He looked just like Tom._ I tried to sit up, to fight back, but I couldn't move. "TOMAS DON'T!"_

"_I have to," he said, almost sounding regretful. Then he leaned over me and the world went black. The last thing I heard was Beatrice screaming. _

"Bill. Bill, wake up!" I opened my eyes. Beatrice was fanning my face with a magazine and panicking.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You were looking at the pictures of Tomas and Beatrice's grandmother. When I told you what his name was, you just collapsed!" Jazzy said, wringing her hands uselessly.

"Wait, did you happen to have a strange flashback involving the boy in the picture?" Bea asked. I cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes, why?"

"What happened during your dream?" Jazzy asked, taking over the interrogation.

"I was on a floor, and that Tomas guy was yelling at a girl who looked like Beatrice's clone. She was wearing an old fashioned wedding dress too. Tomas came over and glared at me, then she screamed, and everything went black." I was still confused.

"Woah," Jazzy murmured. Georg looked almost _impressed_. If not slightly confused. _What is going on here? Are these people crazy? Why does Bea look so upset and worried. Almost like she's having these dreams herself. _

"Rachel is working faster than I thought possible," She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Do you believe in reincarnation?" she asked. I shrugged. "Well, it may be possible that you, Tom, Rachel, and I are involved in a retelling of history. My great-grandmother, also named Beatrice, was in love with a pianist named Brandon Kiptz. He was murdered on their wedding day by Tomas. Maybe, just maybe, we're the reincarnated versions of our ancestors. We were all drawn together in the same place they met to fix things so it will end up right this time."

"Maybe," I shrugged again. _It may be possible that all that happened. I mean, we look _just _like the people in the pictures Beatrice and Jazzy showed me. Except for the hair lengths and styles, we could be twins. _

"I thought you would call me crazy," Bea sighed and flopped down onto an ottoman. I placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up, mildly surprised.

"I know crazy people, and you are nothing like them." and I leaned down and kissed her. Luckily, this kiss didn't come with any flashback side-effects. Just a plain, simple, sweet, innocent kiss.

"Awww!" Jazzy cooed. Georg wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. I laughed, pulling away. Beatrice sat, flushed and smiling widely.

"Man, I have waited so long to do that," she whispered. I pulled her up beside me and wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

"Wanna go steady?" I asked.

"Way to be abrupt," she laughed, nodding. "Of course I will."

"Good. Reincarnated or not, I've liked you for awhile now."

BEATRICE'S POV

In one afternoon I managed to piss off my greatest enemy, totally destroy my own history, and get a boyfriend! Go me! Bill, thank the good Gott above, seemed to understand my nonsense about the reincarnation thing. The only people involved who were second-generations were him and Tom! When all their memories returned, they may just forget who they are _now _completely and turn back into Tomas and Brandon. I guess we'll have to see where history, time, and rosemary take us.


	10. Hurricanes and Suns

**Yes I know, I haven't updated in a long while and this is no sorry excuse for a full length chapter! I've just had some issues with school and friends so I've been under a lot of stress lately. Here is my fixer-chapter thingy. Yes, I know, the plotline is inexcusably fast. Sorry loves.**

**Read and Flame/Review. I don't really care at this rate.  
**

* * *

"Tom, I have to tell you something important," Rachel called across the stage. Tom turned to look at her, but when he saw her face his mind nearly exploded:

_Rachel, her head bent over his neck, her irises blood red and shining._

_Rachel, with fangs protruding from her bloody mouth._

_Rachel, her old fashioned dress torn and tattered, splattered with brown stains. _

_Rachel, tears pouring down her face as she screamed and beat the ground with her hands. _

_Rachel…a vampyre. _

Tom fell to his knees, screaming in agony as the memories pushed their way through his head in a rush. His vision swam, things became blurry and swayed. Tom heard Rachel calling his name, he saw her face close to his, the hope in her eyes. _Hope? _Bill was there, worry plastered across his feminine features. Then it was replaced by a crippling blackness that seemed to stretch on forever in all directions. The pain, once blinding, was gone in a millisecond as unconsciousness set in.

RACHEL'S POV

This was it! The final transformation! Tom was starting to remember who everyone around him _really _was, or at least…had been. This meant that Bill wouldn't be far behind, all though he was far more likely to be affected by Beatrice. She was his true love after all. Rachel had been Tom's creatress, and therefore his most potent memory.

"Is Tom okay?" Georg asked, walking in a few minutes later. Tom was stretched out on the couch, Bill fanning his face with an old _LIFE _magazine. Gustav followed, a similar curious question on the tip of his tongue.

"Yeah, he just started screaming and then passed out."

"Shouldn't someone call an ambulance?" Gustav asked, worried. This surprised the two vampyres in the room, Gustav hadn't shown any emotions at all since he was Changed. Rachel just shook her head.

"He'll be fine in a few minutes."

"Are you sure?" Bill called over, worry filled his eyes.

"Yeah, this used to happen to my little sister a lot," Rachel added. _When medical aids weren't available and she was carted off to the Asylum for her frequent seizures. _

"Okay, if you say so," Bill just kept on fanning. A cell phone went off, and Georg reached for his instinctively.

"Hello? Oh hi! Yeah I'll be there in a little bit, I just need to make sure Tom is okay first. Love you more, goodbye," he hung up. He blushed as his gaze met the criticizing stares of the room. "What? She's my girlfriend!"

"We don't need to hear it," Gustav smirked. Georg rolled his eyes and Rachel chuckled. Tom groaned, and everyone shot to his bedside.

"Rachel, I'm thirsty," he said, ignoring everyone else in the room.

"Come along," she towed him to his feet and dragged him out of the room. Georg told Bill to stay where he was before he and Gustav followed the other two out.

GEORG POV

Rachel was pulling tom along behind her, swaying on his feet. She needed to be gentler, he was still a human!

"This is what's gonna happen, okay?" then she whispered lowly into his ear. I couldn't catch everything she said.

"I'M A WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Tom shouted, a look of pure disbelief on his face.

"Open your mouth and lick the edge of your teeth," she instructed. He ran his tongue over the recently sharpened incisors and let out a yelp of surprise. I furrowed my eyebrows too, _how did a sharp memory reaction cause him to change? Was it the emotional stress? I thought you actually needed to be bitten. _

I looked on in shock as Tom and Rachel ran off, dodging cars and such on the city streets. Their figures blurred as they ran off into the distance, on the hunt for Tom's first meal.

BEATRICE'S POV

Bill stumbled into house looking confused. "How did I get here?"

"Bill!" I smiled, walking over to hug him. I was wearing a little black dress that Jazzy had found for me. It had layers of lace down the skirt and I wrapped a silk choker around my neck. Bill's eyes were drawn to my throat, a low rumble coming from deep in his chest. He looked around, dazed and confused.

"Bea, how did I get here?" he asked.

"I don't know. You're so silly. Just come sit down and watch the movie with me," I pulled on his arm a little. He came along unsteadily. "Bill, are you sick?"

"No, I'm fine," he smiled down reassuringly at me. I shook my head and sat on the couch, motioning for him to sit beside me. I gave a small chuckle as his eyes scanned the room again. He did that every time he came over.

"What do you want to watch? I rented _Hopeful Notes_," I offered.

"Okay! I've heard really good things about that movie," Bill agreed. I slipped it into the DVD player and pressed _play. _Soon we were enraptured by the characters. The movie had been made in some remote city in the USA, but it was really well developed and adorable. Bill leaned over and looked down at me, his eyes wide and somehow different.

"Bill, what are you doing?"

"You smell really good," he said, pecking me on the cheek.

"Thanks?" I said. It was more of an awkward question than a reply. He was scaring me.

"I'm thirsty," he smirked. Instantly it hit me. The weird memory blank, the spaced-outness, the creepy staring…he had been changed!


	11. Final Day

**Is bored. Goodbye forever Fanfiction! I LOVE YOU ALL! LEAVE ME A FEW FINAL REVIEWS!**

* * *

"Bill?" I asked, my eyes widening as he stepped towards me. I took a few paces away, pressing my back against the wall.

"I didn't know you were like this. Why didn't you tell me?" his eyes flashed.

"I didn't think you'd understand," I pleaded with him. I felt my heart pounding, faster and faster against my ribs. I heard his own heart flutter a little, his eyes changing colors. It went from a beautiful deep brown to crimson in a quick flash. "What Rachel did to you is terrible!"

"Rachel had nothing to do with this! You did! I was dreaming about you…and I woke up with FANGS! Beatrice…FANGS!" Tears filled Bill's eyes. I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around his neck comfortingly.

"I'll be here for you. Forever. Like it should be," I said.

"What about Rachel? And Tom, and Jazzy?" he asked.

"Forget it all. I'll deal with it later."

And we kissed.


End file.
